Mary Sues: O Mal do Século
by SOS Ripagem
Summary: Um guia para identificação das Mary Sues no fandom. Feito com todo o carinho por Holly, a matadora oficial de Mary Sues do SOS Ripagem.


**Mary Sues: O Mal do Século**

Como o nosso amado fandom de PJO está infestado desses demônios do inferno, resolvi começar meu trabalho como ripadora ajudando você, querido leitor, a detectar nossas queridas e amadas -not- Mary Sues. E para você, querido escritor de fanfics, que identificou suas personagens em uma das mais diversas categorias de Mary Sues descritas aqui, morra. Ou, se você tiver o mínimo de decência, conserte sua protagonista enquanto há tempo.

**Barbie Mary Sue:**

Eu tinha que começar pelas Barbies Mary Sues, que são algumas das mais comuns em nosso fandom. A menina é filha de Apolo ou Afrodite (ou um deus menor qualquer relacionado à beleza), é linda de morrer, justa, certinha e encanta os semideuses (leia-se: Nico, Percy ou Leo) à primeira vista. Elas são lindas, glamourosas, fofas, poderosas, lutam bem, são amigas de todo mundo e não odeiam ninguém, só a Drew. Afinal de contas, a Mary Sue não pode, de forma alguma, simpatizar com a vilã, certo? E, obviamente, a Drew vai desejar justo o homem da Mary Sue. Coincidência, não?

Pode ser que a vilã seja uma OC, (provavelmente) filha de Afrodite, metida, fútil, não sabe lutar, tem um intelecto deplorável e (voltando a um dos tópicos que eu mencionei), coincidentemente, é obcecada pelo homem da Mary Sue. Porque uma vilã não pode lutar bem, ser inteligente ou racional, não é? Claro que não.

**Mary Sue Maria-Macho:**

Esse tipo de Mary Sue também é muito comum no fandom. A menina é filha de um dos Três Grandes (ou de algum deus um tanto vingativo, como Nêmesis), é mal-humorada, grossa, sem educação, luta feito uma máquina de guerra, é violenta e odeia toda e qualquer filha de Afrodite (voltando às vilãs já mencionadas) que apareça em seu caminho.

Obviamente, um dos nossos três canons mais usados para par de Mary Sue (Nico, Percy e Leo) vai se apaixonar perdidamente por ela, mesmo a menina sendo uma filha do capeta quando se trata de personalidade. Porque, como a Mary Sue não pode ser uma garota como as outras, um pouco de masculinidade pode ajudar a torná-la diferente, não é?

**Mary Sue filha de Nix:**

Ah, essas são super comuns também. Toda vez que eu penso nelas, imagino a autora sentada na frente de seu laptop, refletindo sobre sua mais nova protagonista para sua fanfic trash. Então ela começa a pensar: "Ah, a minha protagonista tem que ser super fodona. E se eu colocá-la como filha de um dos Três Grandes… não, ela precisa de mais! E que tal de um titã… não, a minha protagonista é boa demais para ser filha de um titã. Já sei! Um deus primordial! Isso vai fazê-la ser a mais foda de todas! Mas qual deus? Tem que ser um deus muuuuuuito poderoso, sombrio… Nix! A deusa da noite! Como não pensei nisso antes?" E lhes apresento a mais nova filha de Nix.

As Mary Sues filhas de Nix geralmente tem um pouco a ver com o tópico anterior: mal-humoradas, grossas, masculinas e provavelmente será o Nico a ser fisgado por tamanho poder. Porque, obviamente, as Mary Sues tem poderes que nem mesmo Nix tem: elas podem fazer com que uma pessoa enxergue só escuridão, elas podem transformar o dia em noite, podem, sei lá, se transformar numa estrela e ficar brilhando no céu. Porque ela é fodíssima.

Olha, não tenho absolutamente nada contra fanfics bem escritas de filhas de Nix. Sério mesmo. Mas vocês, autoras trash, têm que entender que, como Nix é uma deusa primordial, ela não pode, sei lá, transformar o dia em noite a hora que quiser. Ela é uma força da natureza, a personificação da noite. Portanto, o máximo que pode acontecer com uma filha de Nix é ela ter seus sentidos mais aguçados quando a noite chega. Portanto não, filhas de Nix não seriam toda essa fodosidade que vocês imaginam.

**Oi, me chamo Annabeth e sou uma líder de torcida super popular!**

Vamos agora para as fanfics de Universo Alternativo de PJO. Essas, em sua quase absoluta maioria, são feitas pelas fãs do ship Percabeth. Elas resolvem mandar todos os semideuses para uma _high school_, transformá-los em meros mortais e, assim, fazerem uma super história de amor Percabeth ambientada em Gossip Girl, ou qualquer outro seriadinho adolescente.

Porém, pelo fato da Annabeth ser super fodona, linda e brilhante, ela não pode ter uma equivalente no Universo Alternativo a ela mesma no Acampamento: ou seja, uma _nerd_ simpática, provavelmente monitora de turma. Ela tem que ser mais. Tem que ser popular. Tem que ser _líder de torcida._

Falando sério. Que parte da mente doente de vocês consegue imaginar a Annabeth, a Annabeth filha de Atena que limpa ranha de monstro da faca com a mão, enfiada numa micro saia, topzinho e com pom pons na mão? De onde vocês tiraram que, mesmo em um Universo Alternativo, ela possa _ter senso de moda?_

Gente, a Annabeth é foda, com certeza. Ela luta muito bem, é inteligente, ponderada, corajosa e tudo o mais. Mas o tio Rick deixou muito claro durante a saga que ela não tem senso de moda nenhum. Ela é aquele tipo de garota que usa calça _jeans_, camiseta e tênis o tempo todo. Ela é o tipo de garota que não sabe nem nunca vai saber fazer uma combinação fashion.

Portanto, se quiserem fazer um Universo Alternativo de PJ, ótimo. Se quiserem colocar um romance Percabeth na história, maravilha. Mas, por favor, respeitem ao menos as personalidades dos personagens. Tio Rick agradece.

A mesma coisa vale para o Percy pegador e a Rachel vadiazinha de esquina. Não vou nem comentar.

**Filha amada do coração de Hera:**

Olha, só pra deixar claro, não tenho nada contra semideuses proibidos, filhos de Hera/Artemis/Héstia, contanto que tenha uma boa (ótima) justificativa para as deusas romperem seu voto/trairem seu marido. Agora, você faz a história de uma semideusa filha de Hera super amada pela mãe? Aí força a amizade.

Vou explicar pra vocês, queridas autoras do inferno, uma coisinha sobre Hera: ela jogou Hefesto do Olimpo simplesmente porque ele era _feio_. Não tinha nada de errado com ele. Ele era um deus. Era filho dela com Zeus. Mas era feio, então ela tentou matá-lo, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão. Se ela faz isso com um bebê feioso, imagina com uma filha de um caso extraconjugal que nem deusa é?

O mesmo vale para as semideusas filhas de Zeus amadas por Hera. Isso também não existe, crianças amadas do coração da tia.

**Mary Sue, a Deusa Perdida:**

Também já cansei de ver esse tipo de Mary Sue e, na minha humilde opinião, é a pior de todas. Sério.

A autora do inferno pode pegar uma deusa que já existe (possivelmente Harmonia) ou criar uma OC. O que importa é que ela vai ser filha de dois deuses super fodões e que vai ter, por algum motivo, descido à Terra e perdido a memória. Então cabe a Percy Jackson achá-la, devolvê-la ao Olimpo e, obviamente, se apaixonar por ela.

Cara, essas são as piores. São as mais enjoadas, as com poderes mais absurdos e ou as mais metidas, ou as mais modestas. Não modestas do tipo: "Eu sei que tem deuses muito mais poderosos que eu". Modesta do tipo: "Ah, eu sei que sou linda, poderosa e fodona, mas não sou tanta coisa assim". Eca.

Cara, não vou nem dar conselho pras filhas da puta que criam esse tipo de Mary Sue. Pensando melhor, vou dar um conselho, sim: exclua a sua fanfic. Imediatamente.

E, por fim…

**Mary Alexandra Eloise Julie Costment Iglesias Sue:**

Caralho, por que toda Mary Sue tem que ter nome comprido/difícil? Nunca vi uma Mary Sue com o nome de Jane Smith, ou sei lá. Existe algum código interno entre as autoras trash de nunca criar um nome com menos de cinco palavras ou, se isso acontecer, ser o nome mais complicado o possível?

Sério, já vi cada nome que até me assusto. Esse tipo de autora pega um nome comum nos EUA, tipo, sei lá, Cassandra, e transformam em Kassandhra. Pegam Katherine e transformam em Kàtthereene. E Elizabeth, então? Vira Ellizabbety. Vai da criatividade da autora, até porque Mary Sue não pode, de forma alguma, ter um nome comum.

Isso sem falar nas semideusas brasileiras com nome inglês. Falando sério, você já encontrou alguma brasileira com o nome de Megan? Katherine? Eu também não.

Pois bem, se você identificou a sua personagem em algum desses tópicos, acabe com ela. Ao contrário do que as autoras pensam, a Mary Sue nunca causa inveja nas leitoras. Só causa irritação. E se você quiser criar uma personagem só pra ficar com o seu canon favorito, escreve isso no seu diário, meu! Ninguém precisa saber dos seus sonhos de garotinha na puberdade.

Morram todos vocês! (:


End file.
